Hello
by LyraLorien
Summary: first songfic: 'Hello'-Evanescene. Alex deals with loss.


So, here it is, my first songfic. I don't know if it's worth anything, but I've decided to post it here anyway. The song is 'Hello' from Evanescence. I love the song, but it makes me cry every time I listen to it. Anyway, maybe I should warn you, it's a bit…much…enormously emotional…

Tell me what you think.

--------------------------

'**Play ground school bell rings…again.**

**Rain clouds come to play… again'**

On Brookland High, the school bell rang, indicating a new school year. Rain fell out of the sky, merciless. Alex felt depressed. He had been on a mission, for two months. No vacation for a spy. Always trouble, always problems. Always psycho guys who wanted to kill thousands of people. And as always, Alex had to save the world. At all costs.

'_Alex!' Her face twisted by horrible pain. 'Ale-' Her voice cut off. Screams followed. Her torturer gave her a pause again, to lick of the blood of his knife. 'Alex!' she now whispered. Tears ran down Alex' cheeks. ' You'll make it through. You must. Even if I don't. Don't become like them. Don't become cold. Stay my Alex forever.' _

'_How terribly touching. Such a shame you have to endure this, only because of your lover… See, Alex, how I give her this never ending pain? All your fault, Alex!' _

_It was. It was. _

'_No.' a soft whisper. _

_He couldn't see clearly anymore. Tears blurred his vision. _

'_Alex, it's not your fault! I chose this. Not you, I did. Never blame yourself.'_

_Screams again. _

'_Such a lovely screamer…'_

'**Has no one told you she's not breathing…' **

_He saw the man shake his head. _

_NO! _

_SHE WAS NOT DEAD! _

'_NO!' _

'_Alex, m' boy… I'm sorry, she's not breathing anymore. We checked her pulse. She's gone. I'm sorry, Alex…'_

'**Hello, I am you mind, giving you someone to talk to'**

'_I'll always be there, Alex. You gave me life. I'll be the voice in your head. I'll be your mind. I'll always be there…'_

'_You'll always be here, as my girl, Jess, don't talk like that. You'll live!'_

'**Hello…'**

He was going crazy. It wasn't her, the voice.

'**If I smile and don't believe**

**Soon I'll know I'll wake from this dream.'**

It couldn't be. It wasn't possible. He was just imagining it.

If he just ignored it, it would go away.

He slowly walked to the building, not really wanting to follow classes again.

'**Don't try to fix me I'm not broken…'**

'_Alex? Sit down, my boy. My name is Peter, Peter Janossen. Do you know why I'm here?'_

_He stared at the friendly looking man. Sickening how he acted._

'_Yes.'_

'_Okay. Now, do you want to talk about your last mission?'_

'_Why?'_

'_Well, you've gone through quite a lot. I'm here to help you…. To get over… things.'_

'_Doctors fix people up. Don't try it with me, there's nothing wrong. Now get the hell out of here!'_

'_But Alex… You need to talk about this. '_

'_Don't try, doctor, I'm not broken or something. Get out'_

There was nothing wrong with him. He didn't need to talk about shit. She was gone. And he just had to move on. Everything was fine.

'**Hello, I am the lie living for you so you can hide'**

Everything HAD to be fine. He couldn't allow being weak. He couldn't.

But his consciousness betrayed him. A lone tear fell down.

'**don't cry…'**

Her voice. He couldn't believe it was her. It just couldn't be. Her words echoed through his mind again.

'_I'll be the voice in your head. I'll be your mind. I'll always be there…'_

A small flickering of hope breaking through his wall of denial.

'**Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping'**

It wasn't a dream, the voice, or was it? He couldn't take the loss if it wasn't her.

No.

'**Hello**

**I'm still here**

**All that's left of yesterday'**

He turned around, running out of the school, crossing the playground, through the gates.

Rain mingled with his tears.

She would always be there, but he'd never be able to hold her.

Kiss her.

Love her.

He cried his heart out.

'Jess…'

A soft whisper answered, flying with the wind.

'Don't cry, my love…'


End file.
